Fate
by totallyrandomgirl.18
Summary: Sopphira lived a normal life as one could get and she was quiet happy. then one night a ruthless gang attacked her tribe and killed everyone. follow Sopphira as she finds the people responsible and read as she uncovers the mystery of where she comes from.


Prologue

My name is Sopphira Moonstone. Im not an average person by my or anyone's standards. I have a complicated life that I do not understand myself at times. I have a fate that I did not choose, a fate that will be the end of me. I fight it constantly, but as they say, once the wheels start turning there is no going back. These wheels started turning when I was born but were not in effect until I was eight years old. Back then I didn't have to worry much except for what I would be doing to keep myself occupied. I have a mom and dad but I don't remember my dad much except that he was a ruler of some sorts. I have his portrait and my mothers in a locket that I wear day and night. I lived with my mother and her tribe in a clearing. I never saw my dad and she would never tell me why. I loved my life and wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

Then the men in black that stuck to the shadows of the night came. I didn't know what they wanted or what their purpose was. What I did know was that they did not have mercy for anyone. They proceeded to kill and slaughter everyone around me. That was the first time I saw someone killed in front of me. And it would not be my last time either.

I was able to escape by hiding in an old stump. I couldn't see much but I could hear.

Oh god I could hear.

I remember the screams and cries of all those helpless people. The terrifying wails and maniacal laughter of the murders. Even putting my hand over my ears did not put out the horrifying sound. I wanted to cry but I couldn't for some reason. I did not know where my mom was and I was too scared to go look. Little did I know I would regret it later.

This one night would haunt me for years to come. It would repeat in reoccurring nightmares that would hurt so much, that it would feel like it was becoming embedded in my soul. I do not know why I wasn't killed like the rest of them. Though I bet it was fate, once again changing my life forever. After that incident I hated fate and hated everything because it took away all that I loved and cared for. I tried to stay away from anything involving killing and hurting. But you cannot run away from your destiny.

I finally learned to deal with it and let fate do what it pleased. After everything that happened to me you probably think im a broken person with nothing left to do or no reason to live. All I can say is your wrong. I will admit I might have ended up like that if it hadn't been for my determination and my moms last words.

Those last words that were like a code. A code she lived by. Never breaking it and never forgetting it. Those words were "_Never forget your reason to live. If it was your time to die, then you would already be dead.". _Somber words that have an everlasting impact. I will never forget them and just like my mother I live by them.

**Chapter one - **Traveling

"When nothing is left just keep walking"

- Julia Moonstone

"_Scorching heat, so hot and unforgiving. I was running and looking around for her. I turn around and around confused with where I was and where I had been. The tents were on fire and were catching everything else on fire too. I just wanted to fall down and cry for my mom. _

_ A man on horseback gallops towards me with a sword drenched in blood. waving it below in a sawing motion. Im paralyzed with fear. I cant move, scream, or cry. He's almost upon me. I can see the flames dance on his armor. He has a berserk and cold look in his beady black eyes. He raises his red sword and brings it down….."_

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream bolting awake and hitting my head on a low branch. " *&$#" I curse under my breath. My heart is still pounding and I feel all sweaty. I look around the tree tops and the forest floor. No galloping murdering horseman to be seen. "Its was just another dream_" _I mumble to my self . I have had that same nightmare for years.

I wish I could sleep normally for once without having to be afraid of going to sleep all the time. I lay back down in my hammock that is strung up between two branches of an old hickory tree. It is about 100 ft off of the ground. I don't like sleeping near a lot of people or in inns. I camp out if I can help it. I proceed to pack up my makeshift camp which includes a hammock, blanket, canteen, my swords, and my medicine/food bag.

Its not much I admit but if there is one thing I learned it is to pack only the necessities. I grab my swords and start to check them for any dents or dried blood. " _They will need to be sharpened soon_" I think to myself. To get them sharpened I would need to take them to a black smith. I gather my bearings by looking at the sun and being this high up I can easily find landmarks. I've been going south hoping to find some remnants of my old tribe. It's a futile effort but its an effort that has kept me going.

Walking in the woods is good for thinking to yourself. But it is not without danger. I have had the shadow goons trying to hunt me down. I don't know exactly why they are but I wish they would stop. The woods are alive with chirping birds just ready to see the day on. I notice a family of brown bears and decide to give them there room. They must have just woken up from hibernation. It was early spring here and with it, it brought warm air and new beginnings.

This fine day awakened a feeling in me that I haven't felt in a while. It was a feeling of peacefulness. After being on edge for most of my life this feeling was a good change. I stop to pick a red leaf from a blue stalk. " interesting" I mumble " this is a red paralyzing plant!" this is a good find since there are two kinds of these plants. The one I just found was blue with red leaves. Which can cure paralyzing effects and other things. The other plant the one that is red with blue leaves actually cause paralysis. I gather the leaves up and the stem. I resume walking enjoying the serene landscape while I can. I end up on top of a hill with a huge valley sprawled out below me. In this valley was a town which im glad to have found. I was seriously running low on some things. "They should have what im looking for" I mutter. I trek on down the hill and come to the edge of the town. The name said "Granseburrow".

The town was busy for its size and seemed to be getting busier by the minute. Walking along I notice this town wasn't particularly old like I expected it to be. All the stores and buildings seem to be fairly new depending on the weathered look about them. The only old part about this town was the people in it. Tired old people sat on the porches in creaking rocking chairs. Kids screamed happily about chasing one another. I jumped to the side as they rushed past me.

Women in puffy dresses walked arm in arm with men. While some stood in a circle talking low and laughing often. "_This is a close knit town I bet." _I surmised . I come across a general store with a rusty open sign in the windowsill. I walk on in ringing the bell on the dusty door.

"Hello?" I call

" Hayllo how can I help ye?" said a man with a sun dried face. He had a strong accent that covered his words making them hard to understand.

" Umm yes do you have any dried fruit and meat? I also need medicine for cuts. And a sharpening stone along with a small can of oil . Also if it wouldn't be much trouble could I have some leather? " I asked

The man looked at the ceiling in a thoughtful stance. He turns and walks through a door leading to the back. I take that time to look around and see what else he has. Besides the typical flour, sugar, and spices he also had some other things. Such as bandages, knives, plates, cups and other miscellaneous things. _What doesn't he sell?_ I think to myself.

He comes back with all the stuff I asked for. " I don't know what a little lady like your self needs with this stuff." he says with a questioning glance. Its uncommon to see a woman asking for a knife equipment and other things. "Im just doing an errand for someone." I state quickly.

The man just grunts and nods. " That'll be 50 skriks." I dig in my pouch and give him exact change. "Is there a blacksmith shop around here?"

" Just down the street, ya can't miss it" he says. A sly glance pointed my way. But before anything else can be said I gather up my things, bid him good day, and rush off to the black smiths.


End file.
